


Unspoken rule

by Adorablecobra85, CumSlug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Draco feels terrible, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lack of Communication, Miscommunication, Sad Ending, Sharing a Bed, Smut, draco fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/pseuds/Adorablecobra85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Summary: You looked up at Draco, only to see he was staring right at you. His eyes serious and stony, making your blood boil. How dare he look at you like that when he was the one to break your heart. You quickly looked away, the memories from earlier replaying in your mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Ouch

Your heart ached as you stared at the clock above your door. Draco had made it a habit to come to your room every night at 8 pm and sleep with you before leaving early in the morning before you would wake. You weren’t sure why. His dorm was perfectly fine, better actually. Considering his father made sure Dumbledore gave him the best room with the most convenient placing and farthest away from the merpeople's singing. Though Draco quite enjoyed it. You did have a tendency to get panic attacks as the night approached, and when Draco found out he vowed to never leave your side in a state of fear. He knew too well about dread and anxiety, he just didn’t have the heart to leave you alone.  
  
That was months ago, though, you hardly had panic attacks anymore. Just the occasional heart-racing moments. But still, he would never fail to meet you in your dorm at dusk, even when you two were on bad terms.  
  
It was almost an unspoken rule between the two of you. No matter how angry the two of you got, no matter how much the two of you hated each other, no matter how terrible things got, you would always find yourself by his side as the night drew in.  
  
Tonight was different though. Something horrible had happened, and you couldn’t help but hate his guts. You were disgusted with him, and you secretly hoped he wouldn’t show up. Just for tonight. You wanted to be alone, to never see his stupid face again.  
  
Before you could finish your thought, Draco opened your door. His face was angry and stern as he slammed it behind him. His hair looked disheveled as he placed his book bag on your side table. You let out a huff of anger, you knew he would show. Of course, he would.  
  
The two of you didn’t say anything to each other as he sat opposite of you on your bed, the large mattress made a creaking noise as it shifted from his weight as he got comfortable. Your heart physically ached as you tore your eyes away from Draco, bringing your focus to your homework. You grabbed the quill from your drawer to your side table, jotting down the potions you had chosen to make in front of the class. You had to memorize the ingredients and formula before Friday, you knew this week wasn’t gonna be fun.

You looked back up at Draco, only to see he was staring right at you. His eyes serious and stony, making your blood boil. How dare he look at you like that when he was the one to break your heart. You quickly looked away, the memories from earlier replaying in your mind.  
  
...  
  
“Mmmh- Draco! Draco!” You heard a familiar voice moan through Draco’s dorm. You weren’t quite sure what to think. Honestly, you didn’t even know how to think at the moment. You never thought Draco could hurt you so badly, so when you opened the door to find Pansy and Draco snogging, with his hand under her skirt, your stomach dropped. You felt as if you could throw up.  
  
You clench your fists tight not being able to focus on your books anymore. Draco had ruined the mood, you just wanted to sleep the day off. Well really, you wanted to sleep the week off. To be completely transparent, you just wanted to not be awake anymore. Your fingers tinged with an unfamiliar feeling. It reminded you of the feeling you got the first time you rode a broom. You weren’t sure if it were anxiety or anger. Or both.  
  
Draco had gotten back up from the bed, pulling out his sleeping wear from his bag. It wasn’t anything interesting. Just a long-sleeved dark green shirt with matching trousers. He unfolded the clothes, taking his robe and tie off. You hated the fact that even at this moment you found him pretty. Even when he had shattered your heart into a million fucking pieces, you could still see the things you liked about him. You watched as Draco unbuttoned his white top, untucking it from his trousers and sliding it off his pale, cold body. You looked away, wondering if Pansy must have thought the same thing.  
  
Before long the two of you were lying beside each other in your queen-sized bed. You faced away from Draco, but you were still terribly aware of his presence.  
It felt quite cramped when the two of you weren’t cuddling each other, you attempted to move farther away from Draco, bumping your head into the cold, rock wall. You let out a silent “ow” as you rubbed your forehead.  
  
The two of you hadn’t said a word since he got here. Not even a simple hello. You wonder why he came at all. It’s not like he wanted to be there, he hadn’t even attempted to talk to you. Or comfort you. So what was the point in coming at all? You felt a tear slip down your cheek, you hadn’t realized you were crying, your cheeks were soaked, leaving your pillows stained with tears. God this was embarrassing. You prayed that Draco was sound asleep as you quietly stifled a sniff. You could feel your whole body heat up, your hands trembling ever so slightly.  
  
How come you weren’t good enough? You always tried your hardest. Sure, you weren’t the prettiest or the skinniest, or even the brightest. But you rewarded yourself for trying. When did that not become enough for Draco? When did you suddenly lose your worth?  
  
Your heart pounded in your ears like a drum, your head felt fuzzy as the tears fell from your eyes faster. You tried to calm your breathing, slowly inhaling. But your throat felt so tight, the lump in it only seemed to grow bigger and you hiccuped, a small muffled wet cough escaping your throat. You quickly put your hand over your mouth trying to silence the sobs begging to escape.  
  
“Y/n?” Draco asked in a small voice, his tone ringing with pity as he shuffled his body closer to yours. It almost sounded as if he were mocking you.  
  
God. Couldn’t he shut up? You couldn’t hear his voice right now. You knew you would break down. So you focused on the beating of your heart, ignoring him. Trying your hardest to stay together.  
  
“Y/n please,” Draco begged, his voice sounding nervous.  
Fuck.  
  
You couldn’t hold back the loud hiccup that forced its way out of your mouth. You hated how much this hurt. Your silent cry not sounding so soft as you let out a loud shaky breath before your voice cracked. You were so embarrassed and angry and sad.  
“G-” You cried in a weak attempt to say go away. You couldn’t even voice your thoughts as loud sobs tore through your lungs, your body shook hard now, and you held your arms to your stomach.

You didn’t think it hurt this much. This morning when you saw Draco and Pansy you mostly felt anger, you pushed your sadness down and replaced it with boiling, red, hot anger. But you couldn’t hold up your facade as you cried even harder, moans escaping your lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups.  
  
You weren’t even crying anymore as you let out weak, desolate howls. The sound alone made Draco freeze, his blood running cold. He knew what he had done was wrong. He just wanted to get back at you for hurting him. He just wanted you to feel a bit jealous, he never meant to hurt you this bad. Draco didn’t know what to do for a moment, but he quickly did the only thing he could do. He grabbed your shoulder and turned you around, forcing you to face him. Malfoy’s face went red as he stopped himself from showing any sadness. Draco was never one to be clueless, but when it came to emotions and stepping too far, he was a complete idiot.  
  
Your chest and stomach hurt as your violent sobs cut through the silence, you didn’t care though. You wouldn’t care if someone had heard you, your heart hurt so much you just needed to get this feeling out. But no matter how hard you sobbed, the pain wouldn’t stop rolling in.  
  
“I- I-” You tried to say something. Anything, but your mouth couldn’t form words as Draco pulled you close to him, resting his arms around you. As much as you wanted to hug him back and let him embrace you, you couldn’t. Not after how much pain he was putting you through. You pushed Malfoy away with your arms, but he only drew you closer, resting his forehead on yours. He was much stronger than you, but you wouldn’t let up. You drew your fists back and began to punch his hard chest. Draco only put his hand on your head though, stroking your hair. It’s like he didn’t even acknowledge the fact that you were pounding on his chest.  
“That’s it, shhh,” Draco muttered.  
  
“No! N-no! No no no!” You shouted over and over again, your rage coursing through your veins, with every punch you threw, but Draco only pulled you even closer, hushing you.  
“Shhhh y/n. Shhhhhh” Draco sounded so defeated as he pets your soft hair.  
You finally let up, your hands throbbing as you rested them on his chest. You were sure you left bruises. Your sobs now fade to soft whimpers as Draco continues to hush you.  
  
“I’m so sorry Y/n. I’m so sorry. Shhhhh.” He mumbled, the pain in his voice obvious. You couldn’t forgive him. No one had ever hurt you this bad. No one had ever made you sob so hard. How could you possibly forgive him for that? For breaking your heart so badly.  
“It’s okay, you’re okay Y/n,” Draco mumbled, though you wanted to protest and fight and tell him how much of an idiot he was, you were sure he already got the hint from the way he was holding you. Your whole being was exhausted, so you relaxed under Draco’s touch, shutting your eyes tight.  
  
Draco felt like such an idiot. He knew he had fucked up bad. 


	2. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you shall receive. Part two! This one is a lot shorter, so I'll make sure for chapter three to make it a lot longer. As well this one didn't have much content, which I apologize for. I hope you like it, I will be attempting to post a chapter every few days. So look out.

You woke up the next morning to the faint sound of the merpeople outside of your room, you really disliked having a dorm under the lake. Sure, it was soothing and almost beautiful at first, but after the first few weeks of listening to them sing the similar methodical tunes over and over again, your head began to spin.    
  
You didn’t hate it though, besides the merpeople singing, there were other beautiful sounds you had the opportunity to perceive. Like the satisfying sound of bubbles popping loudly, and the whistles of other creatures communicating gorgeously. It was nice to have such a calm atmosphere, but really, the merpeople's constant, beautiful singing kind of ruined it for you. You secretly wished you could switch dorms with Draco, as yours was deeper in the lake therefore a lot noisier. He never got tired of the singing, even when he had listened to it for hours, he’d still sway slightly to the music.    
  
You woke yourself up completely from your slumber, confused and dazed. Your fists hurt, and so did your eyes. Your head pounded loudly and your limbs felt so weak. Everything hurt. Then all a sudden, it punched you like a boulder and your heart stung. The memories of everything you had finally forgotten came flooding back. You wanted to go back to sleep, to fall victim to the taunting music of the merpeople begging you to swim in the lake and free yourself from your cold, wizard world. You knew you’d never listen to them, but right now anything sounded better than the heart-wrenching truth.   
  
Draco cheated on you.   
  
You realized you had been hugging onto Draco, who was fast asleep. His breathing was slow and heavy, and he smelled strongly of cologne. Though your heart begged you not to let go, you moved your head from his chest and wriggled out of his grip. Your eyelids were puffy and swollen from crying so hard, and you cursed yourself for giving yourself another thing to deal with today. You would look a mess all day if you didn’t get up now and ice your face.   
  
You hated the fact that whenever you cried you swelled up like a sore thumb, but honestly you had learned all the tricks on how to hide your puffiness now, considering that Draco made you cry quite often.    
  
You grabbed your wand from the side table, reaching over Draco quietly as to not wake him. You then grabbed a cloth you had resting on your bedside and muttered a small “glacius” with the flick of your wrist, a heavy cube of ice forming and dropping into your cloth. You rubbed the cold, now slightly wet cloth over your blotchy skin, and you could feel the swelling already start to die down.   
  
“Merlin my chest hurts,” Draco groaned, opening his eyes and looking at you. Though his hair was sprawled across his head in a messy fashion and he had that ‘just waking up’ look, he still was handsome as ever. His pale skin glistening in the turquoise hue from the window.    
  
Draco usually left early in the mornings before you woke, but today felt different. Maybe it was because he felt so bad over the fact that he had cheated on you. Or maybe it was just because he wanted to remind you of how much he hurt you. Either way, you didn’t care. You just wanted him to leave.   
  
“Good.” You spat, throwing the now soaked cloth into your laundry bin. Though you felt bad for hurting him, your anger made any amount of guilt dissipate, red hot rage buried deep inside of you, boiling loudly like a brewing cauldron. There you went again, exchanging any hurt you felt with anger. An unhealthy habit you noted to deal with some other day.   
  
Draco rubbed his eyes with his palms before sitting up and smoothening his hair against his head, the cold room making him shiver.   
  
“What time is it?” Draco questioned, shaking your blanket off of him and standing up. You almost didn’t want to answer him, but you knew he would continue to bug you if you didn’t.    
“Almost 7 am” You answered quietly, classes didn’t start till 8:30, so you weren’t really in a rush to get ready.   
  
“Oh..” He mumbled, his face contorting in annoyance, Draco knew if he didn’t leave your room soon everyone would notice he was gone from his dorm, and probably blame him for doing something rather lewd with you. Plus, he was staircases up from your dorm, so he made sure to get ready in a rather quick fashion. He grabbed his bag and slipped his shoes on carefully, then pulling his Slytherin robe over his nightwear.    
  
Though you wanted him to leave so you could stop thinking about yesterday, your stomach dropped as he opened your door.   
  
“Draco?” You whispered, unsure of what you were going to say next.   
“Hm?” He snapped his head towards you, his face looking a bit confused.   
“Uhm.. How’s your chest?” You asked rather briskly, and he shut the door.   
  
“Considering how hard you pounded on it last night, quite sore.” He said rather nonchalantly like it was a normal exchange of conversation.   
  
Which it wasn’t, you never hit Draco. And he never hit you. You felt terrible for punching him.   
  
“Show me..” You asked, guilty. And he did, pulling his robe open and off his shoulders, then unbuttoning his dark green shirt. His slender fingers worked quickly as you two made eye contact, your face flushing as he took his shirt off.   
  
His chest was covered in purple-pink bruises, they looked quite awful for how pale his skin was, making them look a lot worse then they were. Though it looked painful, his skin looked pretty.   
  


You slowly got off the bed, walking toward Draco, his eyes full of surprise and confusion, stopping when you were only inches away from him.   
  
“May I?” You asked, hovering your hand over his bruised skin, he gulped, nodding. He winced as you brought your fingers upon his hot skin, gently tracing each bruise. Your heart pounded loudly as guilt seeped its way into your mind.

Draco stared at you intently, his face a bit flushed, but his expression not faltering. He let you feel around his chest, dropping his clothes and bag onto the floor.   
  
“I’m sorry..” You uttered, looking back up at him, before placing wet, soft kisses on each wound   
  
“Agh,” He groaned, he was expecting you to ask him to leave, so when you started kissing his chest, wrapping your hands around his waist he jumped.   
  
“Y/n, it’s fine. You don’t have to do this.” He mentioned. You knew you didn’t have to treat him like this. Especially after him cheating on you. But you loved him, and though you were angry, you still wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a big thanks to my two editors who so kindly helped me perfect this story. Thank you so much for all of your help. @kidcore @adorablecobra85
> 
> If you would like me to upload part two, leave a comment or a kudo so I know you liked it.


End file.
